El regreso de una amiga
by Okami-AIK
Summary: "Rumi Aikawa: Te busqué desde el principio del mundo hasta que te encontré" — Segunda parte de "La desertora". Madoka Aikawa se vuelve narradora en ésta ocasión.


Y bueno, ésta es la segunda parte de _"La Desertora"_, supongo que para los que han leído la primera parte resultará una gran sorpresa. También viene de la mano de **Max Turbo (EX-Cráneo metálico)** y tiene un poquito más de humor. ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¡Dejen una review!

* * *

**Narrado por Madoka Aikawa, hermana de Rumi.**

Más de ocho meses han pasado desde que mi hermana quedó deshecha por una terrible tristeza. Por lo que veo, ya no somos tan de confianza como lo éramos antes.

Tiempos de relativa paz. Nuestros Oficiales Peregrinos y las Gorrionas habían acabado de nuevo con los idiotas del Ejército Alfa. Ptolemiac se las empieza a ver negras por cada paso que damos también por derrotarlos definitivamente y de un solo golpe. Para que vean que nuestros soldados no son cualquier cosa.

Tan tranquila está ahora la cosa, que nos damos el lujo de unas vacaciones. Además, ya es tiempo de descansar de ver muertos y heridos desangrándose por todas partes... pedacería humana... mientras cargo mapas, planes de ataque, armas y provisiones por quién sabe dónde.

Justo en éste momento, Rumi y yo paseábamos por el pequeño parque. Nuestros padres nos habían mandado a traer un cartón de leche a la tienda ya de regreso. Mi hermana ha estado "apachurrada" todos estos meses.

No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que todo empezó cuando encontró ése estúpido relicario. Dice que se lo regaló una amiga muy íntima que murió en la guerra con el Escuadrón Alfa unido a Ptolemiac. Yo que sepa, ninguno de los nuestros murió en ésa guerra. No son tan estúpidos de dejarse matar por idiotas como esos. A menos que Red Eye se lo haya dado, pero no creo. Ella no está muerta, sólo se mudó de Cuartel por aumentar su rango de Sargento a Segunda Teniente como Gimlet. Eso la afectó, pero no sabía que tanto.

_— Rumi, tranquila. Ya pasó mucho de eso que dices, ya debiste superarlo. Más bien, ya me tienes harta de tanto oírte chillar a lo bestia en las noches. ¡Maldición Rumi, al menos pélame!_

_— Perdón, Mad. No tengo ánimos de hablar de nada..._

_— ¡Cuál es la diferencia! ¡Nunca has tenido los ánimos!_

_— Mad... no sigas... por algo estamos de vacaciones. No tengo que soportar gritos en casa..._

_— Rumi, seguirás oyendo gritos hasta que me digas qué es lo que pasa... ¡Estás a punto de volverme loca, por los dioses! ¡Ya escúpelo!_

_— Me llevarás de vuelta al cuartel para que me den de azotes. Es algo feo..._

_— Bueno, queridísima hermanita... no creo que nada de lo que me digas sea tan feo como para espantarme..._

_— ¡Esto no se compara con la vez que escondí tu calzón en la chamarra de Tarma!_

_— Ah... eso explica por qué no lo hallé entre mi uniforme..._

_— ¡Ni con la vez que te arrojé estiércol humano desde la cañada hace dos años!_

_— ¡Tú fuiste, maldita! ¡El apeste me duró meses! Pero bueno... eso no es el punto..._

_— ¡Lo que escondo no es sobre ti ni algo que te hice! ¡Es algo por lo que el cuartel entero me apedrearía como puta en era de Cristo!_

_— Rayos... Rumi... ¿tú le escribiste esa carta de broma a Hank?_

_— No..._

_— ¿Eres la que arrojó las armas al vacío por error en la cañada?_

_— ¡No!_

_— ¿Fuiste la que envenenó nuestros campos de cultivo o mató a nuestros hijos?_

_— ¡Claro que no! ¿Y eso a qué viene?_

_— Pues... si hiciste algo tan terrible, pensé que eso era lo mínimo..._

_— Lo que hice es cuestión de violación al código diecinueve..._

_— "No fraternizar ni de broma con el enemigo...bajo pena de diez azotes por palabra si se comprueba la inexistencia de línea Aprehensor—Prisionero" Rumi... ¿te hiciste amiga de uno de los soldados Alfa o Ptolemiac? ¿Acaso fue uno de los rebeldes Japoneses?_

_— Era un Alfa... pero no quiero ya abrir de nuevo la herida. Eri y Fío me cubrieron para que Marco y Tarma no sospecharan más... y quiero dejar ya el asunto en el olvido... no quiero lastimarme, pero me ha costado tanto trabajo..._

Bueno, si ahora si era algo serio, sabía que debía guardar silencio... y por primera vez... aceptar de buena gana los lloriqueos de mi hermana. A fin que es la única que tengo que soportar.

_— Ya, ya, Rumi. Vámonos a casa. Lo bueno es que ya ganamos esa batalla. Durante ella, creo que sí te la hubieran hecho de..._

_— Leche..._

_— No, de a pedo..._

_— La leche..._

_— Si, esos son de mala leche..._

_— No, bestia. Se nos olvidó la leche y ya casi llegamos a la casa._

_— Ah... maldición..._

Las tardes en casa eran de lo más común, pero había veces que Rumi se quedaba largo rato desde el inicio del ocaso hasta noche en la azotea observando la ciudad debajo del cerro. Una vez la acompañé.

_— Y bien, Rumiki Mouse... ¿qué hay de nuevo en Sunshine?_

No respondió...

_— Rumi..._

La observé bien. Estaba congelada, parada en seco. Al voltearla bien para ver qué pasaba, noté que su rostro era una máscara de entero terror, como si algo muy valioso para ella se hubiera perdido...

_— Rumi... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Algo malo?_

En su palma derecha, sostenía el relicario abierto. Sus ojos hinchados por ya no poder derramar una sola lágrima más. Yo lo único que logré entender era que dentro de él, la foto se había borrado totalmente...

De la nada... un espantoso grito de Rumi se dejó oír en el aire.

_— ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡QUISIERA VOLVERME MIERDA! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!_

Muchos pescadores voltearon desde el lago hacia el cerro en que vivimos...

_— ¡Rumi, qué rayos te pasa! ¿Estás loca?_

_— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Qué rayos le pasó a mi relicario! ¡Tanto lo cuidé para que la foto ni se decolorara y por un descuido se ha lavado!_

_— Ah... eso..._

Recordé algo que había hecho meses antes...

_— Ah... eh... Ése relicario significaba mucho para ti... ¿verdad?..._

_— No puede ser. Enmicado, encerado, sellado al vacío... y a la foto le entró agua de todos modos. La vida misma me odia... me dan ganas de aventarme de ésta azotea..._

_— Rumi, una caída desde medio metro no te mata..._

_— Pues iré a darme un tiro. Sin éste relicario no soy nada..._

_— Ay, ya vas a empezar..._

La vi entrar a la casa. Un ruido de desorden se escuchaba dentro. Ya asustada, entré a la casa también buscando a Rumi. Nada del otro mundo que cuando Rumi tiene ataques de ira. Vidrios rotos... cajones tirados... ropa raída por buscar dentro de ella... ¡Ah!, y mi hermanita con el cañón de un revólver en la boca. Hey, esto es nuevo... ¡ ¿qué qué?!

_— ¡Estúpida, qué haces!_

Instantes antes que jalara el gatillo, logré detener el martillo con los dedos. Ésta, desesperada, se revolvía para quitarme y poder matarse. Muchas veces logré impedirlo, hasta que en una de tantas, al lanzar el arma, cayendo al piso se disparó sola y el plomo me dio en una pierna.

Ella asustada, pensando lo peor, se acercó a donde me hallaba tirada disculpándose...

_— ¡Estúpida perra! ¡La loca que se iba a matar era yo, no tú, Madoka!_

Creo que me equivoqué...

_— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Regresa a ayudarme!_

_— No tengo por qué..._

Volvió a tomar su arma. Decidida, volvió a colocarse el cañón en la boca. Todos mis malditos esfuerzos valieron un comino. Rumi, loca estúpida, ¡detente!...

_— Adiós, hermanita. Fuiste una idiota, pero al menos intentaste ser una buena hermana..._

_— ¡Nooo!_

Jaló el gatillo. Con el sonido del martillo, sentí por un breve instante salpicar mi cara con los sesos de Rumi. Pero por bestia yo también, olvidaba un detalle... A todas muestras armas, tomé la precaución de dejarles una sola bala. Las demás sólo las escondí. Podrán ser útiles si alguien nos asalta... o si Rumi intenta más de dos veces matarse... o matarme...

_— ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Madoka, dame una munición!_

_— Te veré en el infierno antes de eso... si quieres morirte, estréllate contra la pared..._

_— ¡Ah, qué buena idea, hermanita! ¡Gracias!_

Debo aprender a cerrar la boca. Vi cómo mi hermana se impulsó como toro para estrellar la cabeza contra el muro del cuarto.

Creo que hasta la muerte ni la quiere por neurótica. El muro es muy viejo, así que los salitrosos tabiques sucumbieron muy fáciles ante la dura cabeza de Rumi. Al tropezar con una piedra, perdió fuerza, y quedó inconsciente por topar con nuestro pino allá afuera. Vaya, la mala suerte la acompaña hasta para suicidarse...

Con mucho trabajo me levanté, luchando contra el dolor para ir por Rumi y meterla al cuarto... o lo que queda de él... y poderla amarrar para que no haga una estupidez parecida. También debo sacarme la bala... calentar agua... rayos... la vida de balazo es dura.

Rumi despertaba después de ocho horas. Antes, ya me había tomado la precaución de atarla a la cama. Me acerqué para verla.

_— Hola, Pepa la Torera. ¿Cómo va ésa cabeza?_

_— Maldición, estoy en el Infierno. ¡Ahí está Madoka...!_

_— ¡No estás muerta! ¡Estás loca, que es otra cosa!_

_— Debiste dejarme. No puedo más con esto..._

_— ¡Poca madre, me costó mucho trabajo quitarte el arma como para dejarte morir así nomás! ¿Sabes qué doloroso es tratar por dos horas de sacarse una bala con una cuchara? ¡Dónde rayos dejaste las pinzas?_

_— Mad... por favor..._

_— "Mad... por favor..." Te oyes como lela. Muchos problemas de histeria se arreglan contando lo que pasa, así que dímelos antes... ¡antes que te lo saque a bofetadas, ya me tienes harta!_

_— Mad... ya te dije que no te importa._

_— ¡Dices que no me importa!, ¡genial! ¡Todo lo quieres solucionar con un "no te importa"! ¡Pues ahora sí me importa! ¡Nada de lo que te había pasado antes te había orillado a suicidarte!_

_— No diré nada... lárgate..._

Rayos. La conozco. La maldita se montó en su burro y de ahí no la bajaré...

_— Como quieras. Iré a ordenar la casa. Tengo que reconstruir el muro... ¡Poca, tengo que levantar tu desorden! ¡Todo yo, todo yo!_

Antes de que mamá y papá llegaran de trabajar, hube terminado de poner la pared nueva.

_— Oye, Tosan, ¿el muro de las chicas no estaba pintado?_

_— Michelle, eso ya debe despreocuparte. Sabes que luego les da por remodelar su cuarto..._

_— ¿Y cambiar el muro? Mira, yo que sepa, la casa era de pared de tabique. Ahora esa es de ladrillos..._

_— Michelle, no pasa nada malo con la casa. Para mí que ya se te va el avión..._

_— ¿Y qué hace Madoka con ése escombro?_

_— ¡Te dije que no pasa nada! De veras a veces me desquicias, mujer... Mejor prepara algo de cenar. Tengo hambre. Al ratito voy a aprovechar para cortar leña._

_— Bueno... ¿dónde estará Rumi?_

_— Michelle..._

_— Sí, amor... ya entendí..._

Me hallaron recogiendo las últimas prendas del pasillo. Mi madre traía en sus manos una bolsa llena de cosas interesantes. Entre ellas, una piedra con cachitos de esmeralda. Al verme, lo primero que hicieron, como en los últimos cinco años, fue preguntar de Rumi...

_— Mady... ¿y tu hermana?_

_— En la cama..._

_— ¿Durmiendo tan temprano?_

_— No, papá. Tuvo otro ataque de histeria..._

_— Pero la controlaste... ¿no hija?_

_— Si, ma. Y mira lo que mi querida hermana hizo como agradecimiento..._

Les mostré la herida...

_— Mad... ¿eso es un balazo? ¿Tu hermana hizo esto?_

_— Temo decir que sí, padre. Te dije que mandarnos al servicio militar como "Adelitas" acabaría con alguna de las dos..._

_— Eso no es posible... toda nuestra familia ha tenido hijas participando en guerras como guías o abastecedores... y hasta ahora nadie ha quedado loca por eso. Más bien, todas desarrollaron personalidad dura..._

_— ¿Cómo mi tía Mika Aikawa? ¿La que mató a su esposo por engañarla?_

_— Bueno... eso hasta tu madre lo hubiera hecho..._

_— O tal vez un buen ejemplo sea mi hermanita. Fíjate que le hube impedido pegar los sesos en el techo del cuarto por un tiro. Tenía el cañón de su revólver en la boca, y estuve así de cerca de..._

Una bofetada de mi padre me impidió seguir. Podía hacer de todo, menos hablar mal de la hijita favorita de papá.

_— No entiendo cómo te atreves a decir eso de tu hermana. Deberías protegerla..._

_— ¡Y qué es lo que hice, papá! ¡Por protegerla tengo un puto plomazo en la pierna!_

_— ¡No me hables así, Madoka! ¡Soy tu padre!_

_— ¡Oh...! ¡Ah...! ¡Vaya, hasta que te acuerdas que tienes gemelas! ¡Daba por sentado que Rumi era hija única!_

_— Mady... por favor... es tu padre..._

_— ¡Ja! ¡Y de nuevo, JA! ¡ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dieron un beso de buenas noches, ah?! ¡ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me trataban con cariño?! ¡Por los dioses, somos gemelas, deberíamos ser tratadas exactamente igual!_

_— Lo hacemos Madoka. Otra cosa es que tú hayas tomado otro camino diferente._

_— ¡Nunca fue diferente! ¡Todo lo malo que hacía Rumi lo atribuían a que yo le enseñaba a ser madura! ¡La tipa ha crecido como niña mimada, hija de padres! Yo tengo que conformarme con tenerlos en casa..._

Me senté en los escalones. Todo el tiempo había envidiado las atenciones que tiene Rumi de Tosan y Michelle. Ya ni mis padres podría considerarlos. Yo sólo era la que cuidaba y protegía de peligro a Rumi... la favorita.

_— Hija, sabes que también te quiero mucho. Rumi es en algo especial... y tú también._

_— Tu padre tiene razón, Mady. Aunque sean gemelas, no tienen por qué ser tratadas por igual. Sería un caos saber cuál es cuál..._

_— Si... lo que digan..._

_— Mira, hija: Tu eres la ruda, la fuerte, la que aguanta hasta los insultos como simples gotas de agua... y Rumi, la dulce, comprensiva, y modosita que quisimos en la misma._

_— Pero como no podíamos tener eso en una misma persona, tuvimos que formar esos moldes en personas que fueran iguales. Por eso nos dio gusto tener hijas gemelas._

_— Pues creo que el tiro se les fue por la culata. Rumi por ser tan "dulce, comprensiva, y modosita", al primer apretón se volvió loca._

_— No creo que sea tan malo..._

_— ¡Papá, si por eso inició todo esto! ¡La maldita en su locura por quitarme el revólver, tiró el arma, se disparó y me dio en la pierna! ¡En mucho es culpa de ella! ¡Joder, mejor me largo de ésta casa!_

No me detuvieron. Sabía que no lo haría. Creo que no les importaba. Hasta que...

_— ¡Madoka!, ¿a dónde vas?_

_— ¡Al bosque!_

_— Pues lleva tu bolsa de dormir. Hace frío afuera..._

_— ¡Ah...!_

Poca suerte. Salí y estos tipos cerraron la puerta. A veces pienso en buscar el modo de cambiarme de padres. Éstos de plano se pasan.

Caminando por el bosque, me disponía a buscar un buen árbol para treparme. Hay uno en especial, muy cómodo. Es tan viejo, que sus ramas gruesas pueden ser usadas como cama individual. De hecho, había usado antes tantas veces este árbol, que creo aquí siguen mis cobijas de la semana pasada. ¡Lotería, siguen ahí! No se las han llevado las zarigüeyas...

Poca, ya huelen a orines de ardilla y caca de loro. De hecho, ésta mancha verde amarillenta, es el rastro de que un perezoso ya durmió en ellas. ¡Malditos animales, qué no pueden comprarse las suyas!

_— Ah... qué remedio..._

Rejunté un poco de hojas secas. A veces sirven mejor que las colchonetas, además que no tienes que levantarlas para llevarlas a dónde vas. Es la cama desechable. Rumi tiene que llevar una mochila siempre bien pesada por llevar su bolsa de dormir, cerillos, comida... aparte de las armas, correo, municiones... y pensar que le digo debilucha...

_— Bah... no importa... tal vez mañana vuelva a casa para verla si está igual o más loca..._

El monótono sonido de los grillos y ranas de bosque, iban apagándose cada vez más. El cansancio por fin me hacía quedar dormida. Me eché hojas para "cobija" antes de dar el último bostezo... cuando un pie me aplastó la barriga sacándolo de golpe...

_— ¡Arj! ¡Pero qué estúpidos animales! ¡Hiya... hiyaaa! ¡Ush... largo!_

El aleteo de pájaros espantados se oyó en todo el bosque. Muchos animales despertaron y se alejaron, menos la presencia que tenía enfrente. Parecía humana, pues distinguía los brazos, las piernas, un cuerpo... semitransparentes a la luz de luna...

Me levanté de golpe y me guarecí detrás de un árbol de pino. La presencia no se movía...

_— ¡Quién eres! ¡Preséntese, o saco mí...! Ay... no. Mi cuchillo..._

Estaba totalmente desarmada. Y tal vez sea un asaltante. Pero bueno, también sabía un poco de Magatami...

_— ¡Preséntate si quieres que te de mi dinero! ¡Pero no lo obtendrás tan fácil como crees! ¡Sal a la luz, maldito rufián y pelea como verdadero hombre... o mujer!_

El desconocido se puso a contraluz de la luna. No parecía tan humano como pensé. La luz pasaba a través de él. Pero algo era muy familiar: casco de metal camuflado en contrastes verdes, traje verde, botas grises, emblema A encerrado en un círculo rojo en su hombro... que poca. Y yo desarmada.

_— Bueno, tú ganas. No tengo más que mis puños para defenderme. Puedes disparar cuando quieras. Sólo dile a mis padres que los quiero, y a Rumi, que no toque mi colección de mocos ni por estar a punto de morir..._

Una voz femenina se escuchó en el aire. Se oía triste, como muy lejana. Era muy melancólica...

_— No quiero tu dinero, sólo quiero verte de nuevo. Por ti, he esperado y buscado tanto tiempo antes de irme al infierno..._

Un llanto se escuchó. Los sollozos hacían eco en el bosque. La translúcida mujer se me acercó. Al fin entendía... estaba ante un fantasma...

No pude moverme. El miedo me había congelado en mi lugar. Pude haber quedado diabética del susto, cuando éste me rodeó con sus frías manos, llorando en mis hombros.

_— Te extrañé tanto... no soporté ni dos días antes de que te empezara a buscar para despedirme de ti... amor..._

_— ¡Gjzzz!_

Odio, repulsión, miedo, inmovilidad. Juntos nunca ha sido una grata combinación. Espera un momento... ¿dijo "amor"?

_— Espera un momento... señorita... señora... o lo que sea... disculpe si a su espectral señoría la incomodo... Pero..._

_— Puedes llamarme Miry, ¿recuerdas? Fuimos grandes amigas... nunca hubo formalismos entre nosotras..._

_— Bueno... sí... Miry... ¿amigas? ¿Cuándo?..._

_— Temo pensar que ya no me recuerdas. O dime... ¿te golpeaste la cabeza? Pensé que te daría gusto volver a verme..._

_— ¿Gusto? ¡Está loca...! perdón... Es usted el enemigo... debo defenderme... y acabar con usted... si hallara el modo, claro..._

El ser, en contra de lo que hubiera pensado, se derrumbó de rodillas al suelo, cubriendo sus ojos con las manos. Se disipó con ello el miedo que pudiera tenerle y el odio que me debiera causar. A fin de cuentas, más muerta no la puedo dejar de un balazo...

Quise poner una mano en su hombro. No pude. Seguía sollozando...

_— Perdón, pero no creo haberte visto en ninguna parte. Y además, no creo ser yo un chico, si me dices a mí "amor"._

_— Pensar que estuve retrasando mi entrega más de ocho lunas... para que me rompas el corazón con tu frialdad... o bueno... lo que me queda de él..._

Por lástima quizá, traté de tomar su translúcida barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos. Quería decirle así que lo sentía. Ella, al sentir eso, sonrió contenta y trató de besarme los labios...

_— ¡Oye, qué te pasa!_

_— Perdón... olvidaba que no me quieres ya..._

_— Ya te dije que no soy un chico. ¿Ya me viste bien?_

_— Con la luz de luna te reconocí desde hace veinte pasos de aquí. Eres tú la que busco... pero con memoria..._

_— ¡Rayos... pues no sabría decirte entonces a quién buscas!_

_— Creo que algo te pasó, porque estoy perfectamente segura que eres tú, mi amiga... mi novia... si es que pudiera decir..._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Tu novia? ¿Por qué lo dices...?_

_— Aún tienes el relicario. Te hube escrito lo conservaras... para recordarme. Pero veo que fue en vano. Ni siquiera sabes quién fui en tu vida..._

Me hizo mirar el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Ahí estaba el relicario de mi hermana, colgante un poco la cadena. No recuerdo ni cuándo se lo quité...

_— Ah... ya entiendo. Me confundes con otra persona, amiga; porque el relicario no es mío..._

_— ¡Claro que sí, yo te lo di! ¡Recuérdalo!_

_— Bueno... de hecho... el relicario es de mi hermana..._

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, abriendo los ojos al máximo...

_— ¡OH, perdón! Lo siento, de verdad..._

_— No hay de qué..._

Un rato se quedó viéndome. Algo hurgaba en su ahora inexistente cerebro...

_— Ah... ya recuerdo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Tú debes ser Madoka... Madoka Aikawa..._

_— Exacto..._

_— La gemela de Rumi... vaya. Es un placer..._

Tendió su mano para saludarme. Ya por ser formal, hice lo mismo. No pude hacerlo, pues su mano ya no existía. No entiendo aún cómo le perdí el miedo a algo a lo que muchos debieron caer sin sentido al suelo los primeros minutos. De hecho, sentía cierta familiaridad con ella. Su personalidad es parecida a la de Rumi...

_— Dime, Madoka... si no es mucho pedir... ¿me dirías dónde está tu hermana? Hace tiempo ya que debí partir de éste mundo, pero no quiero hacerlo sin antes despedirme._

_— Pues... no lo sé... mi hermana está... algo indispuesta ahora._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_— Bueno, lo que pasa es que algo malo le pasó a su relicario... y eso terminó volviéndola loca... y no creo que algo como tú la ayude..._

_— Pero yo..._

_— Lo sé, pero por algo tuyo es que quedó así..._

_— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Le afectó tanto mi muerte?_

_— Bueno... en parte. Lo otro es que le dio tanto coraje que la foto que estaba dentro se borrara. Supongo que era una foto tuya..._

_— Sí, era una foto mía... y de mis padres. Quisiera verla también... una vez más..._

Maldición. Cuando se entere...

_— Miry... no es por nada... pero... ¿qué es lo que hacen ustedes los fantasmas cuando se enfurecen con alguien y se quieren desquitar?_

_— No tengo idea... nunca lo había pensado. Pero según lo que me decían cuando estaba viva, era que te poseían. Pero no sé ni cómo hacerlo, y eso que ya soy uno..._

_— Ah... es que tengo algo que mostrarte. Y quería saber qué era lo que me esperaba._

_— ¿Un regalo?_

_— No exactamente..._

Tomé el relicario para abrirlo. Le mostré la foto arruinada por haberse lavado. Su rostro se congeló en seriedad. De nuevo, empezó a llorar.

_— Lo siento, Miry. Nunca fue mi intención hacer esto._

_— ¡Dime! ¡Dime cómo fue! ¡Qué le hiciste a la foto!_

_— Por maldita curiosidad, una noche le quité el relicario para verla. Para que no se enterara nadie, me metí al laboratorio, y por tropezar, cayó en un balde con solvente para lavar la pintura de las brochas. Cuando lo hallé, la mica se había disuelto, y le había entrado acetona dentro. Nunca pude saber cuál era la persona que aparecía en la foto. Me sentí mal, no lo niego, cuando volví con Rumi para ponerlo en su cuello de nuevo._

Se hubo calmado un poco. Sin quitar la mirada del suelo, me dijo...

_— No entiendo cómo puedes ser capaz de causarle tanto dolor a una persona, ni siquiera le tienes un poco de respeto ni porque ya ha fallecido..._

_— ¡Lo siento! ¡de verdad que no era mi intención! ¡Sólo fue curiosidad!_

_— Se supone que el relicario era sólo para ella. De no ser por ti, el relicario seguiría intacto... y tu hermana aún íntegra..._

_— Lo sé... pero soy un ser humano. La curiosidad es uno de mis catastróficos defectos..._

Tal vez me entendió. Sin quitar la máscara triste, alzó la mirada. Sus grises ojos me miraban.

_— Y dime, ¿fuiste amiga de Rumi?_

_— Más que eso. Te dije hace rato que ella es mi novia._

_— ¿Que qué?_

_— Rumi es mi novia... o lo fue..._

_— Ah... eso explica el que ella tuviera tanta estima a éste relicario... Rayos... no sé qué decir... mi hermana una lesbiana..._

_— Ninguna de las dos lo es. No sé cómo explicarte lo nuestro. Fue algo mucho más que amistad, pero por instinto animal... pues... ya sabes... besos, caricias... pero el sentimiento no era de pareja. O no sé qué te haya dicho Rumi..._

_— Me lo ocultó. De ti no sabía nada hasta ahora._

_— Lo imaginaba. Podían destituirla. Y yo tampoco quería que la castigaran por traicionera. Fue la única que me trató como una persona, a pesar de ser mi enemiga. Por eso le tuve mucha estima desde los primeros minutos. Claro, fue ruda al principio, pero me ganó su sensibilidad hasta para tomarme suave del cuello para "amenazarme" con su arma. La chica no sabe ser mala..._

_— No. Es algo ingenua..._

Bueno, hago acciones como ésta cada año, pero... ¿qué es por una hermana adelantar la de Navidad para una amiga?

_— Miry... sé que tal vez no sepas hacerlo, pero te doy permiso de poseer mi cuerpo. Yo sé que descubrirás cómo sin saberlo. Adelante..._

_— ¿En serio? ¿Lo harías por mí?_

_— Pues, sí. Entiendo que así, podrías infartar a mis padres. Y Rumi no creo que entienda luego el detalle. Pero en un envase no causaré sospechas a mis padres. Además, así no podrías sentir si te acaricia. Sólo te atravesará como vapor..._

_— Madoka... gracias..._

_— Y hazlo antes que me arrepienta. Además, como te dije, como que me da curiosidad saber qué se siente estar poseída por un fantasma..._

_— Ay... Madoka..._

Para cerrar el trato, intenté abrazarla. Curiosamente, ésta vez la sentí como una persona sólida. Sus brazos notaban fuerza contra la mía. Una lágrima de ella cayó cálida en mi hombro semi—descubierto. Poco a poco, la mujer empezaba a brillar...

_— Madoka... no sé cómo lo sé, pero está sucediendo..._

_— ¿Qué cosa?_

Pronto tendría respuesta. Una espantosa sensación de ahogo me dejaba tiesa. Poco a poco, Miry entraba dentro de mi cuerpo, filtrándose por los poros de mi piel. Luego de tormentosos instantes... pude sentirme caer sin fuerza alguna al piso... oscurecerse todo...

**Narrador provisional:** Como por cuatro segundos de que Madoka cayera al suelo, brillando por el fantasma que la poseía, ésta estuvo gritando como siendo cortada por sables... retorciéndose de desesperación. Luego, se hubo calmado unos instantes...

Se miraba fijamente las manos. Luego, un gesto de gusto.

_— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy dentro del cuerpo de Madoka!_

Habiendo un río cerca, se dirigió a él para contemplarse. Comprobaba que el rostro hacía los gestos que ésta le ordenaba. Tenía sensación, cosa que extrañaba de estar viva. Sería por explorar su nuevo "envase" o por simple travesura, cuando ella pasaba las manos desde la cabeza a los pies, haciendo cierto énfasis en su cadera... y su nuevo busto...

_— "¡Calmada, eh! Te di permiso de poseerme para que veas a Rumi, no para agasajarte conmigo."_

_— ¿Quién dijo eso?_

_— "¡Yo!"_

_— ¡El Chapulín Colorado!_

_— "¡Arj...tonta! Miry, recuerda que éste es mi cuerpo. Así como tu hallaste el modo de meterte, yo hallaré el modo de sacarte. Así que no hagas que eso suceda antes de ver a Rumi. Por cierto, quita las manos de mi busto. Me pones nerviosa de verte... o verme... ¡Ay no sé! ¡pero deja de hacerlo!"_

_— Tienes un cuerpo bonito. Se parece al de Rumi..._

_— "¿Eres tonta o lo usas como excusa? ¡Recuerda que Rumi y yo somos gemelas!"_

_— Ah... sí... cierto..._

_— Ahora vamos a casa. Toma el sendero que..._

_— El que tiene espinas. Ya lo sé..._

_— "¿Cómo lo supiste?"_

_— Tengo tu cerebro. Puedo leer ciertas cosas que necesito de él..._

_— "Cuidadito y lees mis secretos. Eso te costaría el envase..."_

_— Lo sé. Soy discreta, no tienes por qué decirlo. Además no me interesa saber porqué te enamoraste de Matt Martínez..._

_— "Y te dices discreta, eh..."_

Llegó a casa. Tosan y Michelle la vieron pasar a su cuarto muy campante.

_— ¿Y qué se dice para poder pasar después de responderle a tus padres?_

Se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Luego, al no poder hallar nada, dijo la poseída con gesto bravo:

_— ¡Arg... bórrense!_

Y siguió su camino al cuarto de Rumi...

Sus padres se miraron uno al otro callados. Hasta que Tosan le dijo a su mujer...

_— Michelle, ¿no te dije que era mala idea enseñarles ése vocabulario?_

_— Tosan, yo no te dije nada cuando les enseñaste Magatami..._

Mientras, en la mente de Madoka:

_— "¿Estás loca? ¡Eso sólo se los digo en broma cuando tengo algo qué hacer!"_

_— ¡Oye, yo qué! Eso también se lo decía a mis padres. Esto fue casualidad..._

Buscaba en las paredes oscuras el apagador. Miranda se derretía ya por ver a su amada. Doloroso fue para ella verla dormida, amarrada de las manos y pies. Ni eso estaba en la mente de Madoka para haberse prevenido de tal pena...

Con la delicadeza que pudo, con una mano rozó la mejilla de Rumi, pálida por no haber comido siquiera. La sensación fue tan emotiva, que hizo latir el corazón ajeno tan fuerte, que le delataba su sentimiento a la dueña.

_— "Ya veo que extrañabas mucho a Rumi, Miranda"_

_— Sí. Es exactamente como la recuerdo..._

Al sentir a alguien cerca... Rumi despertó. Al ver a su hermana, convirtió su rostro inexpresivo por una máscara de odio.

_— ¡Madoka, aléjate de mí!_

_— ¡Espera, Rumi!_

_— ¡Que te alejes de mí, déjame en paz!_

_— ¡Rumi, no entiendes!_

_— ¡Aléjate!_

_— Te quiero decir que..._

_— Me vale. Aléjate..._

Volteó la mirada a otro lado.

_— Mira, no sé cómo explicarte, pero no soy Madoka. De hecho, ella me dio el permiso para poder estar contigo._

_— No te hagas la loca. Nunca vas a cambiar..._

_— "¡Joder, siempre sale con eso!"_

_— Mira Rumi, si quieres que te diga detalles, pues adelante. ¿Quieres que te acuerde cuando te vi por primera vez en Valle Gärdeen?_

Hubo volteado...

_— Madoka... dime cómo rayos supiste eso..._

_— No me lo dijeron, lo sé. ¿Recuerdas cuando te salvé de la serpiente? Una cobra que después comimos en la cena..._

Sus ojos se desorbitaron. Creyendo ver a alguien que creía perdido... empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas...

_— Madoka... ¿por qué me haces esto?_

_— No soy Madoka. Bueno, es su cuerpo, pero la que te habla no es ella._

_— ¿Mi... Mi... Miranda?_

_— Sí, Rumi. Te busqué desde el principio del mundo hasta que te encontré._

Desató sus manos para que pudiera ponerlas en el rostro de su hermana.

_— Miranda, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Tanto tiempo soportando el dolor de haberte visto morir en mis manos, escurrirte como arena en mis dedos..._

Se miraron fijamente...

_— "¡Oigan! ¿No harán lo que pienso, verdad?"_

_— Miranda, regálame un beso como el que me diste en la orilla del río..._

_— Temo que no puedo. Tu hermana dijo que ella me avisaría que algo no le gusta. Y creo que no le agradó la idea..._

_— Cierto. Me estuve yendo lejos. Yo también olvidaba que no besaría los labios de mi propia hermana. Pero sí puedo hacer esto..._

Habiéndose desatado los pies, Rumi se posó con quien creyera ser otra persona. Lo más que podían hacer era darse un beso en la mejilla, y casi estrujarse una a la otra de un abrazo.

_— Rumi, te extrañé tanto. Todo este tiempo penando por ti, fue un infierno en sí._

_— Para mí también. Pero ahora que te tengo no puedo demostrártelo._

Desde donde quiera que Madoka estuviera, lograba comprender el tipo de relación que tenían las dos. Era un tipo tan raro de amor, que Miranda nunca le hubiera sabido explicar con palabras. Sabía que Rumi no era lesbiana, ni tampoco Miranda. Era como aumentar el amor de amigos al cuadrado. Tan intenso, que el amor de pareja apenas se le comparaba...

Se sintió como un estorbo, pero bueno; no podía apartarse. Estaba todo el tiempo consciente de lo que pasaba, que no podía darle intimidad al momento de dos amigas reencontrándose. Sentía el horror instintivo al sólo imaginar a Rumi besando sus labios. Si lo llegaba a notar, si acaso Miranda lo hacía, ella podía hacer que el cuerpo mostrara asco... y echarle a perder el regalo a su hermana...

_— "¡Miranda, Miranda! ¡Me oyes!"_

_— Eh... sí..._

_— ¿A quién le hablas?_

_— A tu hermana... me habla desde su mente..._

_— "Me estoy atreviendo a darte el permiso de demostrártele a mi hermana. Ahí si lo tomas y ella te lo permite..."_

_— No lo sé..._

_— "Miranda, puedo sentir que también lo deseas. Tal vez influyan en mí las hormonas que obligas derramar a mi cuerpo, pero puedes aprovechar mi confianza. Yo sólo "cerraré los ojos" y tú... ya sabes... la besas..."_

_— G... gracias... Madoka..._

_— ¿Qué te dijo?_

_— Que si quiero... y tú te animas... podemos compartir un beso..._

Rumi dudó mucho rato. Miraba a su hermana, pero sentía en ella al ser que tanto quería. Difícil elección. Podía un poco más el recuerdo de su amiga.

_— Adelante, pero sólo uno..._

Poco a poco, venciendo ella el dejo de repulsión, Rumi besó apasionadamente a **Miroka** (vaya, a la fusión de Miranda y Madoka), para demostrarle sin palabras que tanto la extrañaba. La dueña del cuerpo se preguntaba por qué ella no percibió nada. La razón era que con el beso, Miranda se adueñó totalmente de la mente del cuerpo.

_— Noté ahora que eras totalmente tú, Miranda. Mi hermana no pudo haber fingido tan bien, y mucho menos besar tan bien como lo hacías tú._

_— ¿Qué estás pensando, Rumi?_

_— Quisiera recordar esa noche en el río, tu calor... esa persona que me desvestía..._

_— Date cuenta que Madoka no soportaría tal quebranto a su moral..._

_— Supongo que no se enterará..._

La hubo convencido con un segundo beso. Caricia tras caricia, las hermanas se desvestían para repetir el empolvado recuerdo de un fantasma. La noche era fría, pero ellas dos la hicieron de las más calurosas...

Tosan caminaba hacia el cuarto de las hermanas por pura curiosidad. Oía ciertos ruidos extraños. Se oían a dos personas juntas en una cama moviéndose mucho. Sin hacer mucho caso, se regresó al cuarto propio con su mujer.

_— Michelle, creo que tu idea era correcta._

_— ¿De verdad?_

_— Sí. El ruido es de las niñas. Al parecer se contentaron tanto una de la otra, que hasta duermen justas en éste momento._

_— ¿Y por qué hacen tanto ruido?_

_— Supongo que se descobijan una a la otra..._

_— Bueno... algunas cosas no van a cambiar._

Luego, el sonido inequívoco de gemidos...

_— Mich, ¿eso son...?_

_— No empieces, Tosan. Sabes que Madoka respeta mucho a Rumi. Y además... son hermanas. Eso sería incesto..._

_— ¿Y si...?_

_— No lo creo. Ya sabes que Madoka le daba de codazos a Rumi por quitarle la cobija. Recuerda que por eso construimos camas separadas._

_— Ah... bueno, eso sí..._

Luego... calma absoluta...

_— ¿Lo ves, Tosan? Al fin quedaron dormidas. Se cansaron de tanto golpearse._

_— En ése caso... me recuerdas mañana comprar aspirinas. Alguna de las dos amanecerá con gripe._

_— Bueno. Pero ya duérmete..._

**Volviendo Madoka al control de su cuerpo (ya pueden darle su liquidación al Narrador Provisional):**

Por unos ratos, estando desconectada del mundo exterior, me dediqué a explorar mi memoria. Se veían ahora como un libro nuevo que ya ha sido hojeado. Luego, la oscuridad, y darme cuenta que estaba soñando.

Cuando recuperé el sentido era de mañana. Se suponía que Miranda ya había salido de mí y recuperé mi cuerpo. Lástima, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella. Era una buena Chica—Fantasma.

Me dieron ganas de ir al baño y me dispuse a levantarme. No podía porque mi hermana... ¡ehm!... estaba desnuda abrazándome... y yo estaba igual...

_— ¡Ah, qué rayos hicieron anoche!_

Rumi, también despertaba. Dándose cuenta...:

_— Nada, hermanita. Le hube mostrado a Miranda dónde tenemos el lunar que nos hace diferentes._

_— ¡Pero si lo tenemos en la espalda! ¡No teníamos que desvestirnos!_

_— Pero bueno, a alguien que extraña tener un cuerpo sólido, cualquier cosa que descubra al tener uno prestado le es sorprendente._

_— ¿Y por qué tú estás desnuda también?_

_— Quería ver si todas tenemos un cuerpo bonito como el tuyo. Se fue con una idea falsa, por que nosotras somos gemelas..._

_— ¡Joder, y hasta ahora ni mi madre me desviste! ¡Tenía que hacerlo una muerta!_

_— Pero bueno. Me hubo platicado tanto de nosotras, que ahora puede que me cure de la histeria. Me dijo que lavaste su foto en acetona, y mira lo que hiciste por ella..._

Tomó una hoja de papel del escritorio. Ahí, hecho a mano, estaba un retrato a lápiz de Miranda. Era tan realista que podía jurar los ojos del dibujo miraban.

_— Encontró tu habilidad para dibujar. La usó para retratarse y regalarme un dibujo de ella._

_— Ah... ya veo..._

_— El problema es que ahora sí, no la volveré a ver, sino hasta que muera y vaya a buscarla al Infierno._

_— Rumi..._

_— Es en serio, Mady. He sido la culpable de tantas muertes... pero sabiendo que tal vez sufra con ella al lado, no creo que sea tan duro._

Nos vestimos. Y salimos a almorzar. Nuestros papás nos esperaban contentos. Las dos volvíamos a superar una pelea de hermanas...

Narrador Provisional: La noche anterior, momentos después de terminar el encuentro "íntimo" entre Rumi y Miroka, Rumi le pidió a Miranda que nunca la volviera a dejar.

_— No puedo, Rumi. No debo usar toda la vida éste cuerpo. Terminaría matándolo en sólo diez años. Soportar dentro a un fantasma no es nada fácil ni por unas cuantas horas._

_— Quisiera volver a tomarte una foto para tenerla conmigo. Pero saldría mi hermana, no tú._

_— Bueno, aprendí un buen truco con un amigo. El tipo también era un fantasma._

Sacó una hoja de papel y un poco de carbonilla en polvo. La roció sobre el papel, y al pasar la mano, quedó grabado el rostro de Miranda en el papel.

_— Ten. Y ahora sí guárdala con mucho cuidado, porque después no podré regresar para hacer otro._

_— ¡Claro que sí! Pudiste ahora..._

_— Estuve vagando solamente, cuidando de no ser absorbida por un agujero al Infierno o un torbellino a mi juicio. Pero nunca escapé de ninguno. Supongo que ahora podré irme tranquila..._

_— Miranda. Te voy a extrañar..._

_— Y yo también, Rumi... si me recuerdas, siempre estaré de algún modo a tu lado..._

Miroka volvió a brillar. Al separarse, el cuerpo de Madoka cayó sin sentido al suelo, y Miranda volvió a ser translúcida. Poco a poco iba desapareciendo...

_— ¡Miranda!_

_— Adiós Rumi. Recuerda que te amo demasiado como para dejarte sola, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Adiós y buena suerte..._

_— ¡Miranda! ¡Espera!_

Rumi se tumbó desconsolada al piso. Miranda se había disuelto en el aire. Lo que le quedaba de ella, eran ahora sólo nuevos recuerdos y el dibujo de carbonilla. Levantó a su hermana, y se acostaron a dormir. El cansancio la durmió en un instante...

**_Narrador Provisional (fuera de escena): ¡Joder, lo que me pagaron no cubre el desvelarse para ver a las amigas despedirse! ¡Quiero a mi _**


End file.
